Cinder Apple Seed
by Apple Seed01
Summary: This is based off the new "Cinderella' movie that came out earlier this year. Apple Seed is a kind filly who lives on a farm wirh her parents. When she was yong her mother died of a horible sickness. Because of financial troubles her father re-mairries a wealthy unicorn mare who has 2 daughters Apple's age. What are the ponies like? Will Apple Seed enjoy her new life?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Just so you all know, this is a MLP version of the new Cinderella movie that came out recently. Enjoy!**

 **Pre-read by my older sister Marina Stars**

 **Cover also by Marina Stars.**

 **Go check out her amazingly awesome stories! (Even though she needs an editor for her stories)**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a little filly named apple seed. She lived with her mother, a light orange earth pony, with yellow mane, green eyes, three apples as her Cutie Mark, and her mane was in two pony tails tied with red bands. Her father was a purple and green dragon with green eyes. For years they were happy, until one day her mother got really, really sick. Before she died she told apple seed,

''You have more kindness in the tip of your hoof then any pony possess in their whole body." AJ spoke weakly "Be kind to every pony no matter what happens.''

Even after her mother was dead they still lived their lives on as happily as they could. Later when apple seed was a teenager, her father had something to tell her.

"Hey sweetie could you come here for a moment?" Spike called out to her.

"Sure, let me just finish this tree." She replied before rearing up and bucking the tree she had been standing by. After the apples fell off into a basked she approached her dragon farter.

"What is it daddy?" She asked in an adorable country accent

"Well, you know we've been a little short on money and haven't gotten much crop since your mother died…" He paused in sadness

"Yah" she sighed sadly

"Well… I was talking with a friend and she introduced me to this rich unicorn mare whose husband died not too long ago…"

"Where is this going?" She asked suspiciously

"Well we need the money, like I said, and so we… agreed to get married" Spike said the last part quickly

"WHAT!?" The yellow filly screamed

"I know sweet heart, but we need the money" Spike said for the third time "Besides it won't be _that_ bad. I mean she has two little fillies your age."

Apple Seed perked up at the thought of two new friends… or sisters "Okay that helps this situation a little"

"I thought so" Spike smiled

"Let's go make them a welcome pie!" Apple suggested excitedly. Spike nodded and took his little filly inside the barn of Sweet Apple Acers.

* * *

 **Hi there! Yes I ship AppleSpike! My OC is the daughter of AJ and Spike! AppleSpike awesome!**

 **Just FYI this is my first fanfic. Constructive Criticism would be appreciated. So would comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later a grand carridge pulled up just outside of Sweet Apple Acers where Apple Blossom and her father had been waiting. Three beautiful mares stept out of the carridge. One ,witch was the step mother, had a curly purple mane and white coat. Next, the oldest step sister, steped out she had a light pink coat and a purple and white mane. The next step sister steped out and she had a white and silver mane with a gray coat.

"Hi, I'm Silver Spoon," The silver one introduced herself "and I love your mane."

"You shold get it done sometime."The pink one added. "Oh, and I am Diamond Tiara"

"I shold do that somtime." Apple Seed aggreed.

Then they grabed their bags and when they got insied they whent to the main room .

"How long has your family lived here?" Diamond tiara asked

"For centries."Spike replied

"And in all that time no one ever thought to decorate?" Silver Spoon comented

"Girls we sholdent be rude." their mother, Rarity, scolded

* * *

Over time Rarity did her best to return light and laughter to their home. She would throw many amazing parties and they were all fun.

"Come on father your missing the party." Apple Seed said to her father during one such ocasion.

"I imagine it's like all the rest" Her father chuckled

"True" Apple Seed shrugged

"Sweetie I am going out of town soon."Spike told her after a breif moment of silence

"But father you are bareley back from the last trip."she argued

"I know, but it will only be for a cuple months then I will be home again,"Spike asured her "What wold you like me to bring home for you? Your sisters have asked for lace and a parisole."

Apple seed thought for a moment before thinking of something

"bring me the first red Rose you see on your trip."Apple seed requested

"What an odd request."Spike comented.

Apple seed shruged and giggled "Oh well, just want you to think of me when you look at it and when you bring it home you will be with it..." Apple seed trailed off as she began to cry "And that's what I truly want, is for you to come home."

Spike pulled her into a hug "Sweetie I will always come home."

"I know." She said through her tears

"Now while I am gone be good to your step-mother and step-sisters even if they can be..." He paused to think of the right word "Challenging, at times"

"I will" She smiled

"Remember to have courage and be kind" Spike said and Apple Seed nodded

Little did they know Rarity had come to talk to Spike and bring him to the party but after hearing their loving conversation she becam a little jelous and walked away.

* * *

 **COMMENT NOW! Also please follow and fave! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Proofread By Marina Stars**

 **All charecters (exept Apple Seed) belong to Hasbro**

 **Goodbye!**


	3. Chapter 3

The day her father left they all said their good byes.

"Don't forget my lace."Dimond Tiara reminded him

"Donet forget my parisol eather,"Silver Spoon added on"it's for my complexion, In case you don't know what that means it means skin."

Later that day Apple Seed heard her two step-sisters fighting

"They have always had to share a room."Rarity explained

"Mabey they can share my room," Apple Seed offered "it is the bigest besides yours and fathers."

"How polite of you."Rairity said

"Then I can stay in..."

"The attick."Rarity interupted

The attick?" Apple Seed asked

"Yes darling. It will only be temporary while we have the rest of the rooms redecorated."Rarity explained

"Redecorated?"Apple Seed asked

" Why don't you keep all this stuf up there with you."Rairity told her, handing her a box of her mothers sewing suplise"It can keepyou entertained."

A few days later a friend of Apple Seed's family,an earth pony with an dark orenge coat and light and dark red mane, knoked on the door

"Hello Babs Seed, what are you doing here?"Apple Seed asked curiously

"Apple Seed I have some bad news for you," Babs Seed said handing Apple Seed a beautifulll red rose "your father took ill on the road. He didd'nt talk about any thing exept you and your mother till the end."

"But abuot my lace?"Dimont Tiara asked

"And my perisole."Silver Spoon added sadly

"Don't you see girls," Rarity scolded "non of that matters now. We are doomed"

Apple terned back to bab seed and said

"Thank must have been very hard for you."Apple Seed closed the door, huged her flower close, sat down, and started to cry.

* * *

 **Thank you for the reveiw so far. I have fun writing this.**

 **Edidted by Marina Stars. Go check her out. She is amazing.**


	4. Chapter 4

After Apple Seed's father died her step mother had to dismiss the household because they coulden't afford it. It was hard for her to say good bye to her friends.

Apple Seed was left to do all the chores. Her step-mother and step-sisters thought of her less of a sister and more of a servent. Her mother said it was good for her because it distracted her from all her pain and sadness and they where more than happy to provide her with lots and lots of distraction. All the food she had was the scraps from the meals from her step mother and sisters. She also had very little in the way of friends, well her friends where very small.

Sometimes the attic was to cold to sleep in,so she slept by the warm hearth of the fireplace. One morning she woke up and started to prepare breakfast and her step-mother Rairity said,

"What is on your face."

"Its ash." laughed Dimond Tiara "I know what to call her. Dirty Apple Seed."

"Cinder Apple Seed," Silver Spoon sujested,"that's what we'll call you."

"Oh you are so cleaver." Rairity complamented. Apple seed set a plate on the table.

"Who is this for," Her step-mother queshtend"are we for getting someone?"

"No, this is my place." Cinder Apple Seed answered her question

"It is too mutch to ask you to prepare the food, searve it, and prepare you own place. Woldn't you rather eat when all the work is done Apple Seed , or shall I say Cinder Apple Seed." she said.

Then Apple Seed picked up her stuff and went to her room. She set her stuff on the table but accidently dropped the plate the she began to cry

* * *

Later she ran into the forest. A deer startled her as she saw a group of hunters pass by.

"Go! Go or they will catch you!" Cinder Apple Seed warned him. So the deer ran to safty , as a stalian with a green coat and a red and yellow mane and tale with

a cutie mark of a game called Simon passed by.

" Are you ok?" he asked

"Yes, but you most certainly scared the life out of him." she replied

"Who?" he asked

"The deer. What has he ever done to you to diserve this?" she asked

"I'm afraid I don't know him." he raplied

"Then why are you trying to kill him?" she questioned him again

"We are hunting, it is what's done." he answered

"Just because it is done doesn't mean it is what should be done," Cinder Apple Seed said fermly "promise me you won't kill him?."

"I promise," he told her "what is your name?"

"It doesn't matter what they call me," she replied "what is yours?"

"I'm Simon," he replied "I got my cutie mark from winning the Simon championship."

"Oh I was there watching, it was amazing!" she said excitedly "Honestly, for a moment it looked like that Button Mash was going to win."

They chuckled

"Well, I guess I will see you around." he said turning around to leave.

* * *

A few days later Cinder Apple Seed was walking at the market with her friend a magenta pegasus mare with a teal mane that had light turquoise streaks through it and a rainbow cloud cutiemark with red, yellow and blue music notes, and crystal blue eyes by the name of Creative Cloud.

"Why do you stay there if they treat you so bad?" Creative Cloud asked

"Well," Apple Seed started to replied "first of all, it's my home and my family has lived in it for generations."

Then there was a trumpet that sounded as a grey crosseyed pegasuss opened a scroll and began to read it.

"Attention everyone, there will be a grand ball at the palace in 2 days. Every eligible maiden is to attend." said the royle messanger ,a grey pegases with a blond mane and bubbles for a cutie mark. As she spoke every one started to buzz with exitment. Apple Seed rushed home to tell rarity, Dimond Tiara and silver spoon the good news

* * *

Both her step-sisters squealed with exitment once they heard

"Having delivered your news darling why are you still here ,"cried Rairity "Go tell the seamstress, Coco Pomel to sew 3 fine ball gowns."

"3." Apple seed gasped "Thank you for thinking of me and letting me go to the ball!''

"Do you think the other dress is for you." The unicorn scoffed "Let me get this straight one for Dimond Tiara ,one for Silver Spoon and one for me." She sternly told her "Now go before she is drowning in work." Rairity exclaimed as Apple Seed skuried out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

after apple seed got the dresses she had an idea. she would fix up one of her mothers old gowns and where it to the ball. So she got to it and made it into a beautiful gown. The night of he ball Apple seed put the dress on and whent down stairs to show her step family

"look isent it beautiful? It was my mothers."

rarity replied "I'm sorry but your mother had a very poor taste in fasion." suddenly Dimmond Tiara and silver spoon started ripping her dress until Rarity told them to stop. then they left Apple Seed alone in the house and she ran out of the house tears streming down her face as she went to the garden.

"Why are you crying." said an elderly mare when she stoped

"It's nothing." she replied

"Would you mind sparing a cup of milk and some bread?" asked the elderly mare

"sure" she replied as she poured a cup of milk "who may I ask are you?"

"I am your harry dog father." she said

"My what?" apple seed

"Sorry I meant I am your fairy god mother." the mare corrected herself

"No your not they are made up for children"

"Oh, but diden't your own mother belive in them."

Apple Seed was silent. How did she know so much about apple seed even thou she dident even know the mare

"Let me get into something more comtherble." the mare suddenly turned into a young mare with a creamy coat and a mane with 2 shades of blue.

"I am coco pamile." said the now young mare" I am here to make your dreams come true lets start with a caridge. Do you have any tomatoes?" asked coco

"No." replied AS

"squash?"

"No."

"watermelon?"

"not yet."

"cantilope"

"what is that?"

"strawberries."

"no."

"pumpkin."

"Just sprouted. We do have apples."

"perfect." said coco. Apple Seed picked the best apple, set it down and coco said the magic words and it turned into a shimmering gold caridge. Then she turned a lizard into a driver, 4 mice into horses, and a goose into a footman. lastly she turned Apple Seeds dress into a silver gown that sparkled.

"Thank you." said Apple seed

" Off you go but remember that everything goes back to normal at midnight."

"that's plenty of time." then Apple seed road off to the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

after apple seed got the dresses she had an idea. she would fix up one of her mothers old gowns and where it to the ball. So she got to it and made it into a beautiful gown. The night of he ball Apple seed put the dress on and whent down stairs to show her step family

"look isent it beautiful? It was my mothers."

rarity replied "I'm sorry but your mother had a very poor taste in fasion." suddenly Dimmond Tiara and silver spoon started ripping her dress until Rarity told them to stop. then they left Apple Seed alone in the house and she ran out of the house tears streming down her face as she went to the garden.

"Why are you crying." said an elderly mare when she stoped

"It's nothing." she replied

"Would you mind sparing a cup of milk and some bread?" asked the elderly mare

"sure" she replied as she poured a cup of milk "who may I ask are you?"

"I am your harry dog father." she said

"My what?" apple seed

"Sorry I meant I am your fairy god mother." the mare corrected herself

"No your not they are made up for children"

"Oh, but diden't your own mother belive in them."

Apple Seed was silent. How did she know so much about apple seed even thou she dident even know the mare

"Let me get into something more comtherble." the mare suddenly turned into a young mare with a creamy coat and a mane with 2 shades of blue.

"I am coco pamile." said the now young mare" I am here to make your dreams come true lets start with a caridge. Do you have any tomatoes?" asked coco

"No." replied AS

"squash?"

"No."

"watermelon?"

"not yet."

"cantilope"

"what is that?"

"strawberries."

"no."

"pumpkin."

"Just sprouted. We do have apples."

"perfect." said coco. Apple Seed picked the best apple, set it down and coco said the magic words and it turned into a shimmering gold caridge. Then she turned a lizard into a driver, 4 mice into horses, and a goose into a footman. lastly she turned Apple Seeds dress into a silver gown that sparkled.

"Thank you." said Apple seed

" Off you go but remember that everything goes back to normal at midnight."

"that's plenty of time." then Apple seed road off to the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

As she emerged closer to the castle she became more and more exited to arrive at the ball. Finaly she arrived at the ball. She got out and stared at the castle. Her trance was broken by the footman when he said

"What's wrong?"

"What if I can't do this." she said to him "After all I'm just a simple farm girl."

"And I'm just a goose." he pointed out. She smiled at him took a deep breath and entered the castle. It was a beautiful sight. It had perl white walls, marble floors and magnificent stair cases. She went up one and opened a grand door. she walked right into the party. Evryone stoped and looked at her. There were mumbles from the guests. To her surprise, the stallion she had met recently asked her to dance

"Why, prince Simon I'd be honerd." said Apple Seed with a slight blush. they danced for what seemed like hours. It felt to her like they were the only ponies on earth. Sudenly the music stoped.

"I want to show you something." Simon told her. She followed him out side into a secret garden. he gesterd for her to sit on a swing

"I can't." she said

"but you will." he replied

"I can't."

"but you will."

"I will." she sat on the swing wile he pushed her. They talked until the clock struk 12:00

"I half to go! Thank you for the dance." she said in a hurry

"Wait what is your name." he called back. She ran back to her carige but she lost one of the glass slippers on the steps and left it there. she got in and drove home. Then the apple shrunk and every thing went back to normal, all exept for the one remaning shoo. she walked into the house, up the attic stairs and hid her slipper.  
She prepared some apple sider and awated the arivle of the others.

"How was it?" she asked them

"there was this girl who arrived uncompanied. ponies call her the mistery princess." Rarity explained

* * *

Apple seed coudent get the affair out of her mined no matter how hard she tried. she wold write about it in a book and keept it hiden with the shoo.

One day to her amazement the slipper was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

She searched in panick for her treasure.

"looking for this?" said Rarity asked levitating the slipper "I thought I told you not to go to the ball or the punishment would be big. And this is only part one." then Rarity slamed the slipper on the wall shattering it to pices.

 **NOOOOOO**!" she scremed "Why. I have tried to be nothing but nice to you but you have been horrid since day one."

"Nice. Ha I don't care about being nice .Only about being important. Good day Cinder Apple Seed." Rarity said locking the door behind her. Apple Seed sat on her bed crying like a new born.

* * *

Simon declared that he would search every mare in the kingdom until he found the one who fit the slipper. He at last arrived at her house. the slipper woldent fit any of her step-families hooves.

"If there isent any other mare in the house we will be going." said the duke

"I asure you there is no one ealts in this house." said Rarity

"Investigate to be sure." said Simon reviling himself

at the same time Apple Seed is singing her childhood laliby sang by her mother Apple Jack

Lavenders blue

dilidili

lavenders green

when I am king

dili dili

you shall be queen

you must love me

dili dili

for I love you

the mice in the attiec opened the window so they could hear her. They raced up to the attic and opened the door.

"Is it you?" asked the prince

"Only one way to find out." she said holding out her hoof. It fit perfectly

"What is you name?" he asked

"Apple Seed." she replied. He took her down stairs. Her step sisters rushed into the room and apologized

"Apple Seed our dear sister, we are sorry."

"I forgive you." she replied. So her and the prince were off to be married.


End file.
